wowwikifandomcom_de-20200215-history
Naga
Die Naga sind ehemalige Hochgeborene die Königin Azshara dienen. Durch die alten Götter wurden sie zu reptilien-artigen Meeresbewohnern. Durch diese Mutationen und andere, ähnliche Verwandlungen sind einige Naga langlebig, sogar unsterblich geworden. Nach tausenden von Jahren wurden sie von Illidan aus ihrem Schlummer erweckt. Nun erheben sie in Azeroth und der Scherbenwelt den Anspruch auf die alleinige Herrschaft über die Meere und Gewässer dieser beiden Welten. Zusammenfassung Die verfluchte Rasse der Naga sind fischmenschenähnliche Kreaturen, die von den Nachtelfen abstammen: genauergesagt sind sie jene Hochgeborenen, die es nicht schafften zu entkommen als der Brunnen der Ewigkeit implodierte und das Reich der Nachtelfen im Meer versank. Die Anführerin des Nagavolkes ist Königin Azshara, die zusammen mit ihrem Berater Lord Xavius die erste Invasion der Brennenden Legion möglich machte und glaubte, das Volk der Kaldorei würde ihr freiwillig in den Untergang folgen. Nachdem Azshara und ihre Konsorten von dem Nachtelfenwiederstand um die Brüder Malfurion und Illidan Sturmgrimm sowie die Mondpriesterin Tyrande Wisperwind gestürzt worden war, zogen sie sich in die Überreste ihres einsteigen Reiches, zum Beispiel nach Vahsj'ir, zurück. Naga sind in alle Größenordnungen anzutreffen. Einige, meistens Sturmtruppen die als Kanonenfutter verwendet werden, sind leicht zu bezwingen. Andere hingegen, zum Beispiel Leibwachen oder deren Meister, stellen sogar für wahre Helden eine Herausforderung dar. Die gewöhnliche Anzahl der Arme liegt bei männlichen Naga bei 2 und bei Sirenen, den weiblichen Naga, bei 4. Allerdings gibt es Ausnahmen. Geschichte Vor ihrer Mutation Hochgeborene Die Naga enstanden gegen Ende des Krieges der Ahnen. Sargeras' Plan den Brunnen der Ewigkeit mit der Dämonenseele zu einem für ihn geeignetes Portal scheiterte dank den Sturmgrimm-Brüdern, Tyrande Whisperwind und den Drachenaspekten. Der Brunnen begann zu bersten. Durch die gewaltige magische freigesetzte Energie zeriss Kalimdor. Die Hochgeborenen und ihre Königin Azshara waren dennoch immernoch damit beschäftigt das Portal aufrecht zu erhalten. Sie wollten nicht glauben das der Krieg für die Legion verloren war. Sie wurden unter das Wasser gezogen. Doch sie ertranken nicht. Unter dem Brunnen waren einige alte Götter gefangen. Sie boten Azshara und ihrem Gefolge Macht und Überleben für ihre Treue an. Die Hochgeborenen, anders als von den Nachtelfen angenommen, ertranken aber nicht. Sie wurden in die Naga verwandelt. Unter der Meersoberfläche bauten sie ihre Hauptstadt Nazjatar auf. In dieser resiediert die Nagakönign Azshara. Für die nächsten 10.000 Jahre blieben sie auf dem Meeresboden. Dort bauten sie ebenfalls Städte oder bevölkerten die Ruinen der Nachtelfenstädte. The Frozen Throne Die Naga blieben für Jahrtausende unter der Meersoberfläche. Bis der Halbdämon Illidan Sturmgrimm sie wieder an die Meersoberfläche rief. Sie sollten ihm bei dem Unterfangen helfen den gefrorenen Thron zu vernichten. Diesen Auftrag hatte Illidan vom Dämonenfürst Kil'jaeden erhalten. Gejagt wurden sie von Maiev Schattensang und ihren Behüterinnen. Bald erreichten sie die Ruinen der alten Nachtelfenstadt Suramar. In dessen Mitte liegt das Grab von Sargeras. In der Ruhestädtte hofft Illidan das Auge von Sargeras zu finden. Auch stellen sie sich Maiev in den Weg. Lady Vashji stellt sich ihr in den Weg und offenbart ihr die Wahrheit hinter den Naga. Als sie das Auge geborgen haben führen Illidan und die Naga ein Ritual in den Ruinen von Dalaran durch. Malfurion, Kael'thas und Maiev greifen die Naga an und nehmen Illidan gefangen. Als Malfurion erfährt das Maiev Tyrande geopfert hat lässt er seinen Bruder ziehen. Mit Hilfe der Naga finden sie die Mondpriesterin wieder. Dann brechen sie in die Scherbenwelt auf. Einige Zeit später haben sich die Wege der Nacht- und Blutelfen getrennt. Kael'thas hat sich wieder den Resten der Allianz angeschlossen. Für Marshall Garithos leisten sie einiges, werden aber von ihm im Stich gelassen. Also müssen die Blutelfen die Hilfe von Vashji und ihren Naga annehmen. Nach dem Sieg über die Geißel wird Kael'thas von der Allianz eingekerkert. Mit Hilfe der Naga entkommen sie aus den Kerkern von Dalaran. Sie reisen in die Scherbenwelt und schließen sich dort mit Illdan zusammen. Später versuchen die Naga, Illidan und die Blutelfen vergeblich EIskrone zu erobern. Man kann schwer verletzt und mit vielen Verlusten in die Schebenwelt fliehen. World of Warcraft DIe Naga beginnen bald mit einem agressiven Eroberungsfeldzug. Zusammen mit den Murlocs werden sie zum Terror der Küsten und Seen. Zusammen mit den Schattenhammerkultisten und den Satyrn terroriesieren sie von Eschental aus die Nachtelfen. The Burning Crusade Lady Vashj und ihre Naga haben die gewässerreichen Zangarmarschen erobert. Dort haben sie Zerschlagene versklavt und bedrohen jetzt die Natur und die anderen Einwohner der Marschen. Unter der Führung der Expediton des Cenarius stürmen Abenteurer den Echsenkessel, eine gewaltige Pumpe die einen neuen Brunnen der Ewigkeit erschaffen soll, und erschlagen die Naga und viele ihrer mächtigsten Krieger. Im Schwarzen Tempel sind ebenfalls einige Naga zu finden, doch sie sind keine wirkliche Gefahr für die Mörder des Verräters Illidan. Wrath of the Lichking In der boreanischen Tundra gibt es ebenfalls eine kleine Population von Naga. Dort planen sie ebenfalls die Eroberung des Landes, allerdings haben sie die Seevrykul unterschätzt und wurden von ihnen fast ausgerottet. Cataclysm Mit Cataclysm erhalten die Naga ein neues Modell. Ebenfalls taucht Königin Azshara erstmalig an der Dunkelküste auf (verwendet aber Vashjs Modell). Horde und Allianz werden von einem Haustier der Naga, Ozumat angegriffen. Dort beginnen sie die Eroberung von Vashjs Heimat, Vashjir. Ebenfalls sind sie im Krieg mit dem Gezeitenjäger Neptulon und seinen Wasserelementaren. Die Naga haben sich mit Todesschwinge verbündet. Aussehen Die Naga haben sich anders als die anderen Elfenrassen optisch total von den Nachtelfen getrennt. Während die Männchen wie Echsen aussehen, kann man in den Gesichtern der Weibchen noch die einstige Schönheit der Kaldoreifrauen erkennen. Die Magie der alten Götter und des Brunnes der Ewigkeit sind die Naga oft stark mutiert. Die "einfachen" Naga sehen wie Aale mit Armen aus. Bei einigen Naga haben die Magien für eine Veränderung von Extremitäten gesorgt: sie sehen jetzt wie spiralförmige Steine oder Muscheln aus. Auch befinden sich diese Verwachsungen im Gesichts, dem Schulter- und dem Bauchbereich. Die Naga haben sich perfekt an das Leben im Wasser angepasst. Auf ihrem Rücken, den Armen und dem Kopf haben sich Flossen und FInnen gebildet. Geschützt werden sie von einem Schuppenkleid. Unterschied zwischen Mann und Frau thumb|334pxDie Männer sehen aus wie Eidechsen. Sie sind kräfitiger und robuster gebaut als die Frauen. Sie sind minder Intelligent und dienen meist als einfache Krieger. Ebenfalls dienen sie als Wächter. Durch ihre mindere Intelligenz steigen sie in der Gesellschaft der Naga nur selten auf, wenn dann dienen sie als einfache Generäle und hohe Wächter. Die Frauen sind die klügeren, magisch-begabten Mitglieder der Rasse. Im Gegensatz zu den Männern haben sie oft die Führung einer Gruppe von Naga. Wenn sie aufsteigen können sie das nur wenn sie über genügend magische Kraft oder den nötigen Inellekt verfügen. Was bei den Frauen anders ist, das sie mehrere Arme haben 4 oder 6 Arme sind keine Seltenheit. Da sie nicht so Stark wie die Männer sind tragen sie im Kampf meist nur kleine Waffen oder Stäbe. Kultur Gesellschaft Alle Naga verehren ihre Königin Azshara. Da Sie noch nie eine andere Herrscherin oder Herrscher hatten, sehen Sie Sie mittlerweile als Halbgöttin. Die Naga setzen alles daran ihren Meisterplan auszuführen, und dieser muss gut sein, denn Sie hatte zehntausend Jahre Zeit ihn auszuarbeiten. Die Zivilisation der Naga basiert auf zahlreichen komplizierten Kodexen, Gesetzen und Zeremonien. Unter ihnen gibt es Gruppen die schon zehntausend Jahren an ihren Zielen arbeiten und um die Gunst ihrer Königin bitten. Azshara arbeitet schon lange an ihrer Rache an den Nachtelfen und Sie wartet auf den Zeitpunkt wenn Sie die Macht der Naga über die Nachtelfen entfesseln kann. Naga tragen feine Roben die als Lederrüstung fungieren. Große Beute jagen Sie mit Speer und Dreizack. Sie sind Meister im Kampf, schon früh werden ihre Fähigkeiten im Kampf mit Murlocs und Mur'gul geformt. Ein Trupp besteht aus mehreren nahkämpfen Männchen während einige Weibchen Zauber wirken. Die Männer sind immer bereit sich im Kampf zu opfern, dennoch setzen die Nagaanführer alles daran Verluste zu vermeiden. Religion Königin Azshara ist in den Jahrtausenden in all ihrer Pracht und Herrlichkeit zu einer mächtigen Magierin aufgestiegen.Für die Naga ist Sie ein lebender Halbgott und daher beten Sie sie an.Ihre Anwesenheit in Nazjatar motiviert jeden Naga aufs Höchste,für Sie sind die Naga und Nazjatar eine untrennbare Verbindung.Ihre Geschichte und ihr Erbe sind ihnen sehr wichtig.Die alten Götter der Nachtelfen,Cenarius zb. sind verblasste Erinnerung. Sprache Die Naga sprechen ihre Sprache Nazjar, aber auch im geringen Maße die Allgemeinsprache. Die Naga lernen aber auch die Sprachen der Völker mit denen sie Interagieren. Naga sprechen auch ihre alte Sprache: Darnassisch. Beziehungen Die Naga sind eng mit den Blutelfen verbündet, aber auch mit den Trollen und anderen dunkleren Mächten und Rassen. Mit Horde und Allianz haben Sie so gut wie garnichts zu tun. Die Naga die mit Illidan Sturmgrimm gegangen sind, haben einen besseres Verständnis von anderen Rassen als jene Naga die am Meeresboden oder an ihren Landposten in Kalimdor geblieben sind. Sie haben großen Respekt vor den Blutelfen, was aber nicht nur daran liegt dass diese Kinder der Hochgeborenen, sondern auch große Kämpfer sind. Durch ihre lange gemeinsame Dienstzeit unter Illidan ist der Respekt und die Bewunderung untereinander gewachsen. Die Naga können oder können nicht gut mit den Trollen und Goblins,denn diese haben keinen Respekt vor ihrer thumbVergangenheit. Die Halb-Orcs, Furlborgs und Pandaren hassen die Naga und die Naga hassen Sie. Die Anwender heiliger Magie sind in ihren Augen schwach. Die Naga sind nicht ohne Grund Neutral: Horde und Allianz hassen und meiden Sie. Besonders die Allianz hat es ihnen angetan: ihre Verwandten, die Nachtelfen, leben noch immer auf Kalimdor leben und gedeihen dort prächtig und können ihren Hass gegen die Naga nicht vergessen und die beiden Führer der Nachtelfen, Tyrande Whisperwind und Malfurion Sturmgrimm können es nicht lassen unter den Allianzvölkern Hass und Ablehnung gegen die Naga zu verbreiten. Die Völker der Horde reagieren mit einer gewissen Ablehnung auf die die Naga, was ihnen im diesen Fall aber Egal ist: die Naga würden der Horde nie beitreten, selbst wenn Sie eingeladen werden würden. In ihren Augen sind die Völker der Horde schwachsinnige wilde Barbaren, denn Sie praktizieren die selbe verwilderte Lebensweise wie die Pandaren und Furlborgs. Eher würden Sie sich den Nachtelfen unterwerfen. Mit den Blutelfen von Quel'thalas stehen Sie nicht gut, was nicht nur an ihrer Hordenmitgliedschaft liegt: denn diese Elfen haben nie Kael'thas Philosophe angenommen. Ferner praktizieren sie keinerlei Diplomatie untereinander, die Naga vermuten dass die Blutelfen dass aus voller Absicht tun. Die Horde scheint die Naga zu hassen, denn diese griff umgehend ein als die Naga ihre neuen Verbündeten, die Tuskarr angegriffen hatten. Die Kvaldir und Meeresriesen hassen die Naga aus vollstem Herzen und greifen bei Blickkontakt an. Naga sind böse gerrisene dunkle Kreaturen. Sie können kaum mit Nicht-Naga zusammenarbeiten, und wenn nur so lange bis ihre eigenen Ziele erreicht sind. Lady Vashj und ihre Naga dienten Illidan Sturmgrimm nur so lange bis ihre Ziele erfüllt waren. Naga sind egoistische Wesen, ihre eigenen oder die Ziele ihrer Rasse müssen erfüllt werden. Jene von ihnen die Mitgefühl oder Güte zeigen sind wohl einzigartige Wesen. Naga können für Missionen oder als Exil an Land geschickt werden. Durch ihre Taten und ihre Geschichte misstrauen die meisten Völker den Naga und lassen Sie nicht in ihre Nähe. Daher verwenden Naga Magie und Verkleidungen um sich anderen Wesen zu nähern. Nagahelden sind weniger mutiert als ihre Brüder und durch ihre Entfernung zu Nazjatar sollten sich weitere Mutationen auch im Zaun halten. Kriegsführung Die Naga haben ein Heer das aus verschiedensten Rassen besteht. Denn Sie haben zahlreiche fremde Rassen thumb|332pxunterworfen. Die Mur'gul fürchten die magische Macht der Naga und haben sich untergeordnet. Sie dienen der Armee als Kanonenfutter und stürmen unter dem Artilleriefeuer der Drachenschildkröten vor. Nagamänner dienen als Infantrie, sie schwingen Säbel, Schwerter, Speere und Dreizäcke während ihnen die Frauen mit ihren magischen Fähigkeiten Deckung geben. Die mächtigen Nagaseehexen geben mit ihrer Magie und ihrem Bogen Unterstützungsfeuer. Männchen haben nur selten das Sagen, in der Regel sind die Frauen die Anführerinnen der Armeen. Die Nagakönigswachen beschützen die wichtigsten Personen mit ihrer unglaublichen Macht. Die Seehexen sind seltene Krieger auf dem Schlachtfeld. Die Sierenen sind öfters zu sehen aber nicht ganz so tödlich wie die Hexen. Die Mirmidonen mähen im Nahkampf alles nieder. Obwohl die Naga ein mächtiges Heer stellen sind sie kaum präsent. Sie bekämpften nur kurz die Geißel und versuchten Vash'jir zu nehmen. Man sagt dass Sie eine gewaltige Invasion des Lands planen und deshalb Gebiete an der Küste besetzen und ihr restliches Heer unter dem Meer zusamenziehen. Naga sind gerissene Krieger. Sie genießen es die Macht des Wassers und der See gegen unerfahrene Generäle einzusetzen. Die Generäle der Naga sind bemüht ihre Verluste so gering wie möglich zu halten und ihre Kriege nahe Flüssen, Meeren und Seen zu führen. Die Naga sehen Wasser nicht als Hindernis, vielmehr als Hilfe für Nachschub und als Bremse für Landtruppen. Die Nagaarmeen kämpfen in Nazjatar und Vashjir, und der Scherbenwelt wo sie wohl bis zum Tod von Vashj und Illidan gekämpft haben. In Nordend sind sie wohl an den Kvaldir und den Tuskarr gescheitert. Die Armeen werden meist von einer mächtigen Nagamagierin und einem mächtigen Nagakrieger kommandiert. Einige Sierenen und mehrere Nagakrieger dienen ihnen und unter den Kämpfern stehen mitgebrachte oder frisch eingefangene Sklaven. Auch Schnapdrachen Couatel und Gezeitenwächter kommen schonmal mit. Zustzlich zu Armeen sammeln Forscher Informationen für ihne Königin. en:Naga es:Naga fi:Naga fr:Naga ja:Naga nl:Naga pl:Naga pt-br:Naga Kategorie:Volk Kategorie:Naga